La Decision de Rias
by WolfDeath
Summary: Rias Gremory se siente muy preocupada tras tener un sueño bastante recurrente en el que pierde a issei y promete que eso no pasara pero sus decisiones son las que provocaran ese desastre lo que la dejara destruida porque pudo haberlo evitado
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 EL SUEÑO**

**Highschool DxD no me pertenece todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores**

-Rias: ISSEI! POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR NO DESAPAREZCAS! –gritaba esta con lágrimas en los ojos al ver que su amado se desvanecía ante sus ojos

-Issei (débilmente): Adiós Rias -dijo este desapareciendo de aquella ciudad en ruinas

Rias lloraba desconsoladamente en el suelo ya que se preguntaba porque le había sucedido esto a Issei y también se sentía impotente por no haberlo podido ayudar

Rias: porque paso esto. No pude salvarlo a pesar de que él siempre me fue a rescatar sin importarle las consecuencias, perdóname Issei –pero de pronto apareció una voz en su cabeza

Voz: tú eres la causante de que hyodo issei esté muerto , tus decisiones fueron las que lo mataron –rias estaba sorprendida por las palabras que aquella voz decía y luego todo el paisaje se tornó oscuro y se escuchaba una voz lejana que decía: rias me estas ahogando

Era issei que se estaba quedando sin aire producto del fuerte abrazo que le estaba dando rias mientras luchaba por liberarse, entonces rias se despertó y aflojo el agarre que tenía toda su fuerza de demonio concentrada en él pero al mirar a issei lo volvió a abrazar mientras le decía

Rias: Issei! que bueno no desapareciste –suspiro esta aliviada al ver que su amado seguía a su lado.

Issei: QUÉ? Desaparecer? –dijo este con cara de no saber que pasaba

Rias: nada nada solo fue un sueño

Issei: supongo, bueno como sea ya es hora de levantarnos o llegaremos tarde a la escuela (nota: estos 2 se encontraban solos en la cama ya que rias les había pedido que la dejaran sola con issei esos días y aunque a regañadientes las demás aceptaron)

Rias: tienes razón –dijo con una cara sonriente pero en su mente pensaba que podía ser ese sueño ya que no era la primera vez que lo tenía cosa que la preocupaba en gran medida ya que no quería perder a issei otra vez (nota: para los que no sepan issei muere en el volumen 11 de las novelas ligeras y en volumen 12 muestran cuan destrozada estaba esta tras su perdida)

Desde el primer piso

Issei: RIAAAAASS! El desayuno esta listoooooo! –Gritaba este por la escalera

durante el desayuno:

Asia: Issei-san como dormiste?

Issei: muy bien y ustedes?

Todos(salvo issei y rias): bien

Rias ya había bajado y sentado a la mesa y venía con su cara sonriente regular sin embargo akeno se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal y le susurro a rias

Akeno(voz baja): rias cuando terminemos de desayunar quiero hablar contigo – dijo esta un poco preocupada.

Rias: bien

Terminado el desayuno todos ya estaban listo para partir pero akeno y rias dijeron que se adelantaran ya que tenían algo que hacer y estos se fueron ya que no le dieron mayor importancia pues pensaron que era algo relacionado a la escuela

Ya estando solas en la casa akeno le dijo a rias

Akeno: rias otra vez el mismo sueño?(nota: recuerdan que les había dicho que issei y rias estaban durmiendo los 2 solos este sueño fue la razón de que las chicas aceptaran el dejarlos a ambos durmiendo solos ya que akeno las convenció)

Rias: si no sé que puede significar y no es algo que pueda causarme algo en mi vida con issei ya que estamos muy felices los dos

Akeno: pero hay algo más en el sueño que te pueda dar una pista? –pregunto esta con una cara de duda

Rias: Bueno eso sería…

Akeno: sería?

Rias: lo que me dice aquella voz "tus decisiones fueron las que lo mataron", pero si lo pongo por ese lado tampoco le encuentro sentido ya que jamás haría algo para que issei muriera –dijo esta con una expresión seria

Akeno: bueno mejor lo seguimos discutiendo después o de verdad llegaremos tarde

Rias: tienes razón vamos akeno –acto seguido ambas salen corriendo hacia la academia Kuoh

Fin del primer capitulo

Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo espero les haya gustado, este es mi primer fic aún soy noob en los fanfic pero con el tiempo puedo mejorar xD cualquier reviews es bien recibida sea buena o mala ya que me ayuda a ver en que estoy fallando

**Issei: pero que clase de comentario es ese IDIOTA!**

**Wolf: TU CALLATE! Que por tu culpa Rias está preocupada –dice este con furia**

**Issei: Rias esta preocupada? que le pasa dimeloooo!**

**Wolf: - OH MIERDA SE ME ESCAPO RIAS ME MATARÁ ME DIJO CLARAMENTE QUE ME QUEDARA CALLADO- EMMMM JAMÁS**

**Issei: si no me lo dices te lo sacaré a la fuerza **

**Wolf: me gustaría verte que lo intentaras**

**Issei: boosted gear [boost, boost, boost, boost] toma esto !DRAGON SHOOT!**

**Wolf: ja no me hagas reír toma esto devuelta SUPERNOVA DEVASTATION!**

**Ambos: AAARRGHHHH! –estos gimen por la onda de choque de ambos poderes**

**Wolf: bueno en lo que ajusto cuentas con este me despido hasta la próxima :D pronto subiré el capítulo 2 **

**Issei: hey tu vuelve aquí aún no terminamos –dice este con enojo**

**Wolf: ya cálmate mañana es lunes (nota: odio los lunes xD) y no estoy de humor para peleas idiotas continuemos esto en otra ocasión.**

**Issei: bueno pero tarde o temprano descubriré lo que me ocultas y no puedes evitarlo**

**Wolf: prefiero que sea tarde jajajaajaj además no te conviene saberlo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 Secuestro y Dos Caminos**

**Highschool DxD no me pertenece todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores**

Continuando donde nos quedamos el capítulo anterior

Rias: Akeno creo que alcanzamos a llegar –dice esta jadeando en la entrada de la academia Kuoh

Akeno: Si Rias pero fue muy agotador creo que es mejor no repetirlo –apoyándose en una de las paredes de la entrada

Rias: Como sea entremos

Akeno: hai hai

Unas horas más tarde en el salón del club de investigación de lo oculto

Issei estaba muy cómodo mientras era mimado por rias ya que esta lo buscaba para calmar la inquietud que el sueño le había causado pero como todos los días comenzó una disputa entre las 2 Onee-sama por quien debía estar con issei.

Rias: Akeno que crees que haces? –dice esta con un pequeño tic en su ceja al ver que akeno estaba aferrada a issei llevándoselo hacia el otro extremo de la sala

Akeno: es mi turno buchou yo también quiero estar con issei-kun –dice esto mientras se apega más a issei mientras comienza a morderle la oreja y como era de esperar este no podía hacer nada ya que sus movimientos estaban sellados

Rias: Parece que tendre que repetírtelo otra vez akeno –sacando un aura muy agresiva hacia akeno

Akeno: arara si es lo que quieres –a su vez esta empieza a corresponder con un aura lista para la batalla mientras que issei corría y se escondía tras un sillón

Issei: mejor las dejo que se calmen si entro en esta pelea a pesar de ser el Sekiryuutei seré eliminado del mapa en un instante

Ddraig: [parece que estas muy asustado socio]

Issei: como no quieres que lo esté cuando ellas inician una pelea lo hacen en una categoría fuera de este mundo y si me meto ambos moriríamos

Ddraig: [habla por ti socio jajjajaja]

Issei: como que por mí? –pregunto este un poco enojado

Ddraig: [si mueres solo cambiare de portador y asunto arreglado. Pero no quiero eso, bueno me voy a dormir asegúrate de no morir socio]

Issei: valla sí que me das apoyo pero bueno descansa socio

Mientras la batalla entre rias y akeno estaba por comenzar 2 símbolos mágicos pequeños aparecen y rias reconoce a ambos, estos eran los de su hermano sirzechs y de su esposa grayfia.

Rias: Onii-sama? Que suc….- no puedo terminar la frase porque se fijó en los rostros serios y de preocupación de su hermano y grayfia

Sirzechs: Rias esto es grave necesitamos tu ayuda

Rias: Qué? por qué? dime lo que está sucediendo

Sirzechs: Se trata de nuestra madre a sido secuestrada

Rias: Queeeeee? Como sucedió? –dijo esta quedando mortificada ante tal noticia(nota: bueno cualquier persona quedaría en ese estado al enterarse que una persona cercana a ti ha sido secuestrada a no ser que la odies xD)

Sirzechs: Nadie lo sabe, pero tenemos el nombre de quien lo hizo

Rias: Quién fue el malnacido? –emanando un aura sedienta de sangre y venganza

Sirzechs: Se llama Rómulo un demonio de clase suprema que se creía muerto ya que desapareció después de la última gran guerra

Rias: Y Dónde está?

Grayfia: esta cerca de los límites del inframundo hacia el norte

Rias: Muy bien te lo agradezco grayfia, muy bien chicos vamos tenemos que ir a salvar a mi madre –dijo esta con una mirada de determinación

Todos: HAI BUCHOU!

Pero alguien los detuvo y era sirzechs mientras rias lo miraba atónita

Sirzechs: Me temo que no es tan fácil rias

Rias: Por qué?

Sirzechs: no pueden ir muchas personas ya que se ha plantado una barrera especial cortesía del hermano de romulo llamado remo (nota: si así es romulo y remo xD no se me ocurría ningún nombre para una dupla de enemigos)

Rias: y que tiene de especial esta barrera?

Sirzechs: Esta barrera drena la energía mágica de los que están en el inframundo cada vez que utilizan algún poder o el círculo mágico para moverse lo que hace muy difícil moverse por el inframundo ya que la energía drenada es mucha por lo que solo podremos teletransportar a 2 de ustedes nada más

Rias: pero si estamos bajo el efecto de esa barrera como pelearemos?

Grayfia: tal parece que dentro de la base de romulo no está presente el efecto de esta barrera porque ellos no podrían pelear por debilitarse en gran medida por su propia barrera

Sirzechs: Muy bien rias elige entre uno de tus siervos para que te acompañe pero procura elegir muy bien ya que esto definirá la victoria o la derrota

Rias: ettoooo….. –esta comenzaba a pensar y estuvo así durante unos minutos dándole vueltas al asunto hasta que por fin decidió- ya sé a quién elegiré. Elegiré a Issei

Issei: ehhhhhh? Por qué yo? –preguntaba este con una cara de asombro

Rias: porque pienso que me serás de mayor utilidad –dijo esta con un aire de confianza

Issei: si pero algunos de los demás chicos te puede ser de mayor utilidad que yo recuerda que no tengo mucho poder mágico y si caigo bajo esa barrera quedare fuera de combate al instante

Rias: si pero no lo decidí por eso, lo decidí porque pienso que tu capacidad de duplicar y transferir de tu boosted gear será muy útil

Issei: muy bien si estás bien conmigo no tengo objeción

Rias: Issei si tenemos éxito en esta misión te daré una recompensa vale?

Issei: recibir una recompensa tuya vale hace tiempo que no tengo una –dijo este emocionado y entusiasmado

Sirzechs: muy bien chicos es hora de partir los transportaremos directo a la base del enemigo ya que hacerlo llegando primero al inframundo es imposible con el gasto de energía

Rias e Issei: Hi

Y así Rias e Issei se encontraron frente a la base de romulo y esta era muy grande demasiado solo para ser un escondite para un antiguo demonio. Pero nada más al estar cerca de la puerta sonó un parlante que decía

Voz: bienvenidos sean Rias Gremory, Hyodo Issei mucho gusto yo soy Romulo

Rias: Maldito! Dónde está mi madre? –comenzando a emanar un aura que solo quería asesinar

Romulo(a través del parlante): OHHHH Venelana Gremory? Ella está aquí pero si no te das prisa la matare a pesar de que quería que tu hermano sirzechs viniera

Rias: MALDITOOO! –dice esta enfadándose aún más y aumentando esa aura asesina pero de pronto siente una mano en su hombro y ve a Issei que le dice

Issei: Rias debes calmarte porque de lo contrario tu poder será consumido por la barrera y no podremos salvar a tu madre guarda esas ganas de matar para cuando estés frente a él

Rias: Tienes razón guardaré mi ira para cuando estemos frente a él, gracias por apoyarme mi adorable issei

Issei: no es nada -dijo este un poco sonrojado

Romulo(a través del parlante): Vamos entren la fiesta está por comenzar –acto seguido las puertas de la base comienzan a abrirse

Rias e Issei: Vamos!

Tan pronto entraron se encontraron con una gran cantidad de demonios de clase baja que se disponían a atacarlos pero fueron exterminados por el poder de la destrucción de rias que dejo a issei impresionado

Rias: Quítense de mi camino –dijo esta mientras lanzaba masas de poder demoniaco de su mano acabando con todo a su paso

Issei: Creo que te estás pasando un poco Rias –dijo este un poco asustado porque nunca la había visto tan furiosa

Rias: Qué? acaso quieres tomar su lugar? –pregunto esta mirándolo de reojo.

Issei: Queeeeeeee? Estas loca? –pregunto este exaltado por la actitud de Rias

Pero esta se volteo para dedicarle una sonrisa mientras le decía

Rias: Tranquilo era broma jiji yo jamás utilizaría mi poder de la destrucción contra ti te lo prometo –dijo esta tranquilizando al castaño

Issei: Pues gracias supongo

Pasado una hora issei estaba aburrido ya que la única que había peleado era rias e issei solo observaba pero llegaron hasta una zona donde el camino se dividía en dos uno llevaba a la izquierda y otro a la derecha.

Rias: Bueno cual camino tomamos?

Issei: Seria mejor si cada uno toma un camino no crees? –sacando una moneda de su bolsillo

Rias: Issei y eso para qué? –preguntaba esta con una expresión de inocencia

Issei: cara es para izquierda cruz para derecha cual escoges? –le pregunto a la pelirroja

Rias: elijo cara

Issei: bien entonces me toca cruz –lanzando la moneda al aire y lo que cayo fue cara- Bien Rias parece que tu ganas el camino de la izquierda pero por favor ten cuidado

Rias: Esta bien mi querido Issei te prometo que volveré con vida

Issei: Mas te vale porque de lo contrario no tendré la recompensa jaja –río este y rias se enojó un poco

Rias: Issei! Eso es lo único que te importa solo la recompensa? –dijo esta reclamándole a issei un poco enojada

Issei: tranquila, tranquila solo era broma jeje bueno nos vemos cuando esto acabe –dijo este entrando al túnel de la derecha mientras rias hacía lo mismo en el túnel de la izquierda

Pero al entrar en el túnel por alguna razón recordó el sueño y sacudió la cabeza para sacarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza mientras decía: no es momento para pensar en eso además no permitiré que eso ocurra. Mientras que en el túnel que se encontraba issei llego hasta una sala que tenía muchas cajas de aspecto pesado pero se detuvo y mira hacia arriba porque había alguien flotando que emanaba un aura muy poderosa

?: Veo que por fin has llegado Sekiryuutei –mientras descendía hasta el suelo

Issei: y tú quién eres? –pregunto este

?: Me llamo remo mi hermano romulo es el responsable del secuestro de Venelana Gremory –pero tuvo que esquivar ya que le fue lanzado un dragon shoot cortesía de issei

Issei: déjate de tonterías donde esta Venelana-sama? –pregunto este con furia hacia remo

Remo: OH ya estás tan agresivo y ni siquiera hemos empezado a pelear y en respuesta a tu pregunta ella se encuentra en la misma cámara donde esta mi hermano al final de esta gran base

Issei: entonces solo tengo que vencerte para poder pasar y rescatar a la madre de Rias –dijo este con una mirada de determinación

Remo: eso sería lo lógico pero juro no podrás ya que te matare aquí mismo lo juro por mi hermano

Issei: quisiera verlo abuelo –tomando pose de batalla al igual que remo

Mientras en el túnel en el que se encontraba Rias esta aún se encontraba caminando por el largo corredor, mientras pensaba en cómo le estaría yendo a issei por su lado pero tuvo que cortar ese pensamiento porque llego a una puerta que se abrió cuando ella se puso frente a ella. Entrando en la sala vio en las paredes había muchas pantallas que eran las cámaras de vigilancia de la base. Pero estas mostraban la sala donde se encontraba issei a punto de luchar con remo y rias vio al final de la sala a un hombre sentado en un sillón que le decía:

?: veo que has llegado Rias Gremory

Rias: Tú debes de ser Romulo verdad?

Romulo: así es –pero este se sorprendió al ver que rias lanzaba una gran cantidad de poder demoniaco contra el

Rias: Muere desgraciado –pero quedó atónita al ver que su poder se desvaneció mucho antes de que impactara contra Romulo- Pero que hiciste?

Romulo: Rayos ese bastardo de Remo hizo la barrera demasiado resistente pero bueno esto funcionara

Rias: que quieres decir maldito?

Romulo: Nuestro papel en esta obra no es el de luchar si no que somos espectadores nada más

Rias: Como que espectadores?

Romulo: Pronto lo veras

Fin del segundo capítulo

Bueno vamos a dejar este capítulo hasta aquí, espero les haya gustado y como siempre les digo cualquier review sea positiva o negativa son aceptadas

**Bueno quiero aclarar en la parte que dije que la única que peleo es rias a eso no se le puede llamar lucha ya que los oponentes fueron exterminados al instante **

**Issei: pero bueno igual ganó no es así?**

**Wolf: tu cállate que te asustaste cuando rias te dijo que si querías tomar su lugar **

**Issei: eso no es verdad solo fui prudente pero aun asi aunque rias este asi de enojada soy capaz de ganarle**

**Wolf: enserio? Eso no fue lo que dijiste hace un rato yo estoy seguro que le duras menos que esos demonios patéticos **

**Issei: Queeee? No es verdad además duraría más que tú de eso no tengo duda **

**Wolf: Quieres Apostar? **

**Issei: Claro**

**Wolf: Un momento sientes eso? –comienza a sentir un aura muy poderosa**

**Issei: si como no hacerlo es un aura muy enorme y agresiva**

**Ambos se dan vuelta y ven a rias envuelta en aura color carmesí sonriendo pero era una risa de miedo**

**Rias: yo duraría más? De que estaban hablando chicos?**

**Issei: emmmm ettoooo **

**Rias: Es algo que deba saber?**

**Wolf/Issei(al mismo tiempo): NO NADA**

**Rias: muy bien –dice esta mientras se va **

**Wolf: no entiendo como la soportas enojada es un verdadero monstruo cuando se pone así**

**Issei: y que lo digas….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 Una elección, Una Vida**

**Highschool DxD no me pertenece todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores**

Continuamos donde quedamos

Rias: Como que espectadores?

Romulo: Tal cual lo oyes Rias Gremory –dijo este mientras le dirigía una mirada de malicia a rias- aquí será donde tu vida se encuentra frente a una división de 2 caminos

Rias: Como que de dos caminos? Explícate –decía rias mientras estaba llena de ira sin prestar atención a la pelea de issei ya que solo estaba centrada en rescatar a su madre (nota: bueno pienso que todos estaríamos así o de lo contrario seriamos unos frías piedras sin emociones)

Mientras en la sala donde se encontraba peleando issei con remo. Remo se encontraba incrustado

Remo: veo que no lo haces nada mal mocoso puede que incluso haya subestimado tus habilidades –dijo este mientras salía de la pared en la que estaba incrustado con su ropas muy rasgadas y su cuerpo un poco herido

Issei: Joder abuelo si esto es todo lo que puedes hacer estas acabado mira cómo te tengo y aún no entro en mi Balance Breaker –dijo issei mientras se acercaba a remo para continuar con el combate

Remo: jejeje piensas que me lo estoy tomando enserio? No me subestimes –decía mientras se sacudía el polvo y volvía al combate- ahora veras de lo que soy capaz

Issei: Me gustaría ver… -no pudo acabar la frase ya que recibió un golpe en el abdomen que lo mando a volar contra algunas cajas que fueron destrozadas producto de la velocidad y fuerza del impacto, como pudo se puso de pie solo para ver como remo se acercaba a gran velocidad dándole una patada en el rostro que otra vez lo mando a volar pero esta vez más lejos contra una pared que se agrieto al impactar issei contra ella

Remo: Lo ves? Esta es una pequeña prueba de mi poder –dijo este mientras se acercaba a issei cargando su puño con poder demoniaco

Issei: Pero como guahhhhh! –dijo este mientras vomitaba una gran cantidad de sangre de su boca producto del golpe en el abdomen que le dio remo- jeje con que por fin te pones serio eh? Pues yo también [Balance Breaker][Boosted Gear Scale Mail]

Grito issei mientras era cubierto por su armadura

Remo: aunque utilices tu armadura no cambiara en nada toma estoooo! –grito remo dándole un golpe a issei cargado con poder demoniaco que lo hizo atravesar la pared dejándolo en un espacio abierto que parecía una ciudad

Issei: jaja veo que al activar mi balance Breaker tus golpes no surten efecto abuelo –dijo issei mientras se burlaba de remo

Remo: con que eso es lo que cre….. –no puedo terminar de hablar porque issei le golpeo en el lado derecho de su cabeza con su pierna derecha mandándolo lejos contra un edificio

Issei: eso no es todo [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] Dragon Shot! –dijo issei mientras le lanzaba un dragon shoot mucho más poderoso que el primero que lanzó y este hizo desaparecer una gran cantidad de edificios y casas que se encontraban en el camino de su ataque. Mientras quedaba a la espera de que apareciera remo

Devuelta con Rias

Estos estaban mirando a través de las cámaras como issei peleaba con remo

Rias: ves mi lindo issei acabará fácilmente con tu hermano asique que harás ahora Romulo? –decía esta con tono desafiante

Romulo: Sinceramente debo decir que el poder de Issei Hyodo me ha dejado sorprendido pero Remo no tendrá problemas con el cuándo acabe esto –dijo esto con un tono muy tranquilo

De pronto las pantallas que mostraban todas la pelea de issei se dividieron a la mitad y apareció una nueva imagen que al ser visible reveló a la madre de rias peleando contra un gran ejército de demonios y en la cara de esta se notaba un gran cansancio y agotamiento ya que aparte de su gran número estos eran bastante fuertes y eran difíciles de vencer

Rias: MADREEE! –grito rias desesperada al ver a su madre cansada ya que sabía que de ser derribada seria asesinada por esos demonios

Romulo: Muy bien Rias Gremory ha llegado tu hora –dijo este sin moverse de su sillón

Rias: A que te refieres? –centrando su vista en el hombre en el sillón

Romulo: Deberás elegir a quien salvarás pero déjame advertirte que quien no sea elegido por ti sufrirá un destino peor que la muerte ya que no quedara rastro de su existencia

Rias quedo atónita al escuchar semejantes palabras pero romulo continuo

Romulo: Muy bien entonces dime a quien elegirás Rias Gremory si no te das prisa ambos morirán

Rias estaba pensando en esa difícil decisión ya que aún estaba pensando en esas palabras "un destino peor que la muerte" asique comenzó a evaluar la situación según lo que veía en ambas pantallas y vio que quien estaba más complicado en su combate era su madre que estaba ya en sus límites tanto físicos como mentales

Romulo: A quien escoges RESPONDEME HEREDERA DE LOS GREMORY! –exclamó muy fuerte romulo ya que rias estaba absorta en sus pensamientos

Rias: fue muy difícil pero elegiré a mi madre –dijo rias apartando la mirada ya que por un lado había renunciado a salvar a issei pero por otro quería creer que el seguiría controlando la batalla de 1 contra 1 que sostenía con remo

Romulo: Bien entonces Venelana Gremory será salvada –dijo romulo mientras daba una orden de que trajeran a Venelana Gremory a la sala donde estaban los dos (Rias y Romulo)- ahora lo que queda es Issei Hyodo

Rias: Él les dará su merecido no importa lo que hagan -dijo rias confiada pero romulo comenzó a hablar con su hermano mediante un micrófono que se escuchaba dónde estaban issei y remo

Romulo(a través del micrófono): Bien Remo Issei Hyodo no ha sido elegido ejecuta el plan

Remo: Muy bien hermano-mirando al chico- lo siento mocoso pero esto se acabó –dijo esto mientras sacaba una jeringa con un líquido verdoso en su interior

Issei: que es eso? –pregunto issei un tanto sorprendido al ver ese liquido

Remo: Ya lo verás –dijo mientras desaparecía de la vista de issei a lo que este se sorprendió

Issei: -desactivando su máscara- donde demonios te has ido responde abuelo mues….. –no puedo terminar lo que decía ya que sintió un pinchazo en su cuello y se sorprendió al ver que había sido remo que le inyectó aquel liquido verdoso, inmediatamente issei se separó de remo

Remo: lo siento mocoso pero ya no puedes hacer nada el líquido del génesis debería empezar sus efectos muy pronto

Issei: aarrgggghhh! –issei cayo de rodillas sosteniéndose su cabeza ya que esta le dolía pero de pronto comenzó a ver recuerdos ante sus ojos que creía olvidados tapados por el tiempo ocultos en lo más recóndito de su mente- que es esto? Por qué? estoy viendo esto aarrgggghhh! –issei seguía gimiendo por el dolor pero eso no fue todo lo que sucedió, issei de pronto comenzó a expulsar un torrente carmesí de su cuerpo como un rio donde iban mucha imágenes

Devuelta con Rias y Romulo ambos estaban mirando aquella imagen macabra que issei estaba viviendo con tanto dolor y sufrimiento

Romulo: -chasqueando los dedos- desaparece, apágate, breve llama, que tu vida solo es una sombra insignificante para el mundo

Rias: Qué? –Exclamó rias sorprendida con los ojos tan abiertos como podía al ver lo que estaba sucediendo con issei- Qué está sucediendo? Qué hiciste?

Romulo: Nada de nada tan solo cumplir con lo que te dije "quien no fuera elegido tendría un destino peor que la muerte"

Rias: Maldito

Romulo: A él simplemente se le inyecto el líquido del génesis que saca todos tus recuerdos por más ocultos que estén en tu mente y te los hace vivir en un mismo momento –decía romulo con una risa macabra- pero como él tiene la boosted gear que conserva algunos recuerdos de sus antiguos portadores en su interior ahora él se está disolviendo en miles de recuerdos y vidas. A estas alturas el ya no podrá reconocerse a el mismo de los antiguos sekiryuuteis.

Rias: No eso no es posible, no puede estar sucediendo….. –dijo rias mientras soltaba lágrimas de tristeza

Romulo: Entonces que sucederá? , A estas alturas, él ya no está en ninguna parte…. No está vivo, pero tampoco está muerto…. A estas alturas Issei Hyodo….. es solo un recipiente carente de existencia

Rias: ISSEI!... NO CIERRES LOS OJOS, ABRE LOS OJOS –decía esta mientras veía como issei poco a poco comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos a volverse por decirlo de una manera transparente (nota: no sé cómo explicar la apariencia de estar desapareciendo) –ISSEI! ES UNA ORDEN….. ISSEI! –cayendo de rodillas al suelo al no poder mirar aquella escena

Rias: ISSEI! POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR NO DESAPAREZCAS! –gritaba esta con lágrimas en los ojos al ver que su amado se desvanecía ante sus ojos (nota: para los que ya se hayan dado cuenta esto era parte del sueño de rias en el capítulo 1 que era una premonición de lo que venía en el futuro)

Issei (débilmente): Adiós Rias -dijo este desapareciendo de aquella ciudad en ruinas producto de la feroz batalla que había tenido con remo

Rias lloraba desconsoladamente en el suelo preguntándose porque había sucedido esto, porque issei había tenido que sufrir semejante destino, mientras recordaba todos aquellos momentos en los que issei la había salvado sin importarle su cuerpo solo el salvarla

Romulo: Tus decisiones fueron las que lo mataron Rias Gremory, tú fuiste la causante de que Issei Hyodo esté muerto pudiste salvarlo pero elegiste a tu madre por sobre el amor de tu vida pues bien aquí está tu recompensa muajajajja –reía este con una risa malévola

?= Rias –se escuchó una voz detrás de rias y unos pasos que venían hacia ella

Rias: -esta se da vuelta y ve a su madre corriendo hacia ella- Madre! –grito esta corriendo hasta su madre y cuando llego donde ella se hundió en su pecho mientras lloraba- Madre Madre! Por mi culpa issei esta issei está muerto

Venelana: que dices Cómo? que murió –dijo esta quedando sorprendida al ver a su hija tan triste y por el hecho de la muerte de issei

Romulo: Bueno Familia Gremory tienen 2 minutos para salir de aquí o volarán junto con esta base pero recuerda Rias Gremory TU FUISTE LA CAUSANTE DE SU MUERTE! Has contraído una deuda que aunque sangres o mueras no le podrás pagar a Issei Hyodo

BOOOOM!

La zona donde estaba romulo estalló dejando a unas rias y Venelana atónitas por eso

Venelana: Rias debemos salir de aquí luego me contaras como fue que issei-kun murió –dijo esta tomando a su hija entre sus brazos extendiendo sus alas y saliendo a toda velocidad de aquella base mientras iba estallando de a poco

Ya estando fuera de la base se encontraban a unos 2 kilómetros de donde alguna vez estuvo la base de Romulo y Remo, también notaron que la barrera que se había puesto en el inframundo había desaparecido junto a la explosión de la base.

Tras una media hora llegaron el grupo Gremory (menos issei) junto a Sirzechs y Grayfia

Sirzechs: Madre, Rias se encuentran bien? –pregunto este mientras se acercaba corriendo a las 2 chicas juntos a grayfia y el grupo Gremory

Venelana: Sirzechs si me encuentro bien –yendo al encuentro de su querido hijo- pero la que no se encuentra bien es Rias –mirando en dirección a donde se encontraba la pelirroja que estaba sentada sosteniendo sus piernas y con su cara oculta por su cabello sin decir nada

Sirzechs: Entiendo voy a ver como esta Grayfia cuida de ella por favor

Grayfia: Hai Sirzechs-Sama

Sirzechs fue donde su hermana y se alarmo al escuchar lo que decía

Rias: fui mi culpa TODO FUE POR MI CULPA –llegando sirzechs a su lado este le hablo pero no consiguió respuesta

Sirzechs: Rias, Rias –decía este mientras la movía para que reaccionara- Rias de que hablas que es tu culpa y a todo esto donde esta Issei-kun? Mirando hacia todos los lados buscando al castaño

Rias: Onii-Sama issei… issei está muerto por mi culpa –dijo esta llorando desconsoladamente lo que dejo atónito a Sirzechs

Sirzechs: QUEEEE? Como que está muerto? como paso? Explícame Rias

Pero para su mala suerte eso también fue escuchado por todo el club de investigación de lo oculto y estos quedaron sorprendidos ante tal noticia

Todos: QUEEEEEEE?

Sirzechs: Por el momento regresemos al castillo rias allí nos contaras todo lo que sucedió Rias, muy bien todos nos vamos –dijo este conteniendo la tristeza

Todos: hai –respondieron sin ganas ya que estaban en shock ante aquella noticia

Acto seguido todos fueron transportados en el círculo mágico al castillo Gremory

Fin del tercer capitulo

Bueno aquí termina el tercer capítulo pero no es el final del fic solo es la apertura para el verdadero problema de esta historia pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo y como ya saben cualquier review es bien recibida

**Wolf: o vaya no puedo creer que issei haya desaparecido asi sin más menos mal que no averiguo esto cuando tuvimos nuestra primera pelea de cierto modo lo extraño pero de otro estoy un tanto feliz ya que nunca había escrito en esta sección sin que él me interrumpiera xD, Wait a fuckin second (esperen un jodido segundo al español xD) no que la que viene ahí es rias?**

**Rias: Issei por qué? porque tuviste que irte –pasa llorando sin darse cuenta de que Wolf estaba escondido tras la pared **

**Wolf: esto debe estarla afectando demasiado pero también a los demás, bueno en lo que veo cómo están los demás chicos yo me despido hasta la próxima gente **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 La Vida Tras la pérdida**

**Highschool DxD no me pertenece todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores**

Han pasado unas 12 horas desde que issei desapareció en la base de romulo y el grupo Gremory junto a sirzechs, grayfia y Venelana se trasladaron hasta el castillo Gremory pero durante todo ese trayecto nadie dijo nada había una atmosfera de tristeza que tenía a todos muy deprimidos pero sobre todo a rias quien era la que se sentía peor ya que todo esto había sido por su culpa y lo tenía muy claro había dejado que aquel sueño se convirtiera en realidad a pesar de haber jurado que no lo permitiría.

Todos entraron en una sala de reuniones del castillo y sirzechs comenzó a hablar

Sirzechs: Muy bien Rias explícame ¿Qué fue lo que paso en ese lugar? ¿Cómo es eso de que Issei desapareció?

Rias: el desapareció después de que el hermano de Romulo le inyectara un líquido verdoso llamado "liquido del génesis"

Sirzechs: liquido del génesis?... Grayfia acaso ese no es aquel liquido ocupado en torturas antiguas?

Grayfia: Así es Sirzechs-Sama pero fue prohibido ya que causaba un grave daño mental en el individuo a quien se le inyectaba ese líquido aun no entiendo cómo fue que lo consiguió

Sirzechs: pero ninguno de sus efectos causa que una persona desaparezca solo lo tortura con un gran dolor de cabeza producto de ver todos tus recuerdos en un segundo (nota: no me refiero a la expresión vi toda mi vida en un segundo para aclarar xD). No entiendo cómo fue que paso

Rias: Eso fue porque Romulo me dijo que era el efecto del líquido sobre la boosted gear ya que esta conserva recuerdos de sus antiguos portadores y a causa de eso issei se disolvió entre miles de recuerdos y vidas ya que también estaba viendo los recuerdos de los pasados sekiryuuteis pero fue por mi culpa que Issei sufrió eso

Akeno: A que te refieres Rias? –pregunto esta conteniendo las lágrimas al igual que todos en la sala ya que sabían que de soltar esas lagrimas nada las detendría

Rias: Romulo me dijo que eligiera entre Issei y mi madre y quien no fuera elegido tendría un destino peor que la muerte en ese momento jamás me imagine que esto pasaría, que aquel sueño se volvería real –dijo esta ocultando sus ojos con su cabello

Sirzechs: Sueño? A que te refieres?

Rias: yo hace algunas semanas comencé a soñar con una escena en la que issei desparecía y una voz me decía que era mi culpa y siempre me despertaba muy preocupada porque ese sueño parecía muy real, yo buscaba estar con issei ya que me quería asegurar de que eso no pasara pero al final no pude evitarlo –dijo esta apunto de llorar ya que no podía soportar la tristeza y culpa de lo sucedido (nota: bueno supongo que cualquiera de nosotros estaría así bueno no precisamente llorando pero muy agobiado por la culpa)

Sirzechs se dio cuenta de que todo el grupo Gremory estaba a punto de llorar asique les pidió que se marcharan a sus habitaciones. Luego de que estos se marcharan Sirzechs se quedó con Grayfia pero este estaba muy pensativo y Grayfia se dio cuenta de ello

Grayfia: Sirzechs-Sama en que está pensando? Lo veo muy pensativo –pregunto curiosa la peliplatino

Sirzechs: Estaba pensando que el secuestro de mi madre solo fue un cebo para llevar a issei-kun allí

Grayfia: Issei-kun? Pero por qué él? –pregunto esta un tanto confusa

Sirzechs: Porque él era el objetivo desde el comienzo, Romulo buscaba matar a issei- kun ya que él podía interferir con algún plan que tuviera ya que piensa en lo que dijo Rias

Grayfia: En lo que dijo la señorita? –(nota: grayfia esta de servicio durante este periodo por eso se refiere así a rias sirzechs y demás xD)

Sirzechs: "quien no sea elegido tendrá un destino peor que la muerte" eso es lo que dijo ella pero si pensamos en los efectos del líquido del génesis solo tendría un efecto así en Issei-kun pero en mi madre solo le habría causado un gran dolor en base a eso llegue a esa conclusión

Grayfia: Tiene razón pero no hubiera sido más rápido secuestrar a issei-kun directamente o atacarlo con el líquido de inmediato no debería ser difícil para un demonio como Romulo

Sirzechs: eso es porque de algún modo Rias capto lo que estaba por suceder y en esos días ella estuvo junto a issei-kun en todo momento y como sabes yo siempre la vigilo si algo le pasara yo iría de inmediato en su ayuda y lo último que quería Romulo era enfrentarse a mí, pero haberle hecho eso a issei-kun es imperdonable pero ya no me puedo vengar ya que según me conto mi madre Romulo murió en la explosión de su base frente a ella y Rias –dijo el pelirrojo emanando un aura llena de ira

Grayfia: Pero ahora que haremos con Rias y los chicos no están en condiciones de nada ni siquiera están en condición de cumplir las habituales cacerías de demonios que se les encargaban, han perdido la voluntad de luchar al saber que issei-kun ya no está en este mundo

Sirzechs: déjalos descansar y que se calmen mañana les diré algo para que vuelvan a recuperar el espíritu que perdieron y sobre las cacerías de demonios eso ya lo veremos

Y así se fue el día con una gran tristeza en el grupo Gremory akeno, Asia, Ravel, Koneko, Xenovia pasaron con la noche en el cuarto de rias dándole apoyo y también dándose fuerzas entre si ya que estaban devastadas por la pérdida de su querido issei, todas lloraron en mayor o menor medida pero por dentro aún no creían lo sucedido

Rias: esto es el fin ya no quiero seguir viviendo en este mundo deje que mi issei fuera exterminado de este mundo a pesar de que juré que lo impediría y…. yooo…. –no pudo seguir hablando porque rompió nuevamente en llanto

Akeno: Rias pero al menos el maldito que le hizo esto está muerto verdad? –dijo esta llena de ira y soltando pequeños truenos al apretar sus puños de impotencia

Rias solo asintió con la cabeza ya que no era capaz de hablar y fue abrazada por Koneko, Asia y Ravel

Ravel: Rias-Sama deje de culparse esa decisión era muy difícil y usted la tomó creyendo en que issei-sama estaría bien pero fue una trampa de ese maldito

Akeno: lo sabemos Rave-chan pero Rias se siente mal ya que no pudo protegerlo a pesar de que había prometido el protegerlo a toda costa verdad Ri –no pudo terminar la frase ya que vio cómo su amiga se había quedado profundamente dormida junto a Koneko y Asia

Ravel: Creo que lo mejor será que la dejemos dormir debe estar cansada y el dormir tal vez le ayude a calmar su mente

Xenovia: tienes razón bueno yo me voy a mi habitación nos vemos mañana –dijo esta mientras salía de la habitación de rias con unas lágrimas en sus mejillas

Mientras en cierto cuarto de entrenamiento un rubio estaba destrozando un muñeco de práctica con su espada estaba lleno de ira pero finalmente fue consumido por la tristeza y cayó de rodillas golpeando el suelo mientras lloraba

Kiba: Lo siento issei-kun no pude ayudarte pero juro que si ese maldito de Romulo sigue vivo lo matare en un instante –dijo este apretando sus puños hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando un poco ya que se estaba lastimando las manos con tanta fuerza en sus manos

**(Atención en este capítulo habrá una actuación de mi parte pero no será así como un personaje que mueve un dedo y destruye un universo y la mitad de otro solo será para darle ánimos al equipo Gremory que mucha falta le hace)**

En la habitación de Sirzechs

El pelirrojo se encontraba marcando por su teléfono a cierto número pero este sonaba ocupado cosa que le sorprendió

Sirzechs: Pero qué demonios estará haciendo que no contesta, bueno será mejor que lo vaya a ver personalmente -dijo este mientras abría un círculo mágico y desaparecía del castillo Gremory

En cierto bosque del mundo humano se encontraba un chico de cabello negro peleando contra un gran grupo de demonios producto que se le había encargado matarlos por un trabajo por el cual ganaría mucho dinero pero lo que el chico no sabía era a quien servían esos demonios, al final solo quedaba un demonio este se llamaba Ascend y este estaba con un brazo inutilizado producto de la gran cantidad de sangre que brotaba de un profundo corte en el mismo y estaba muy mal herido

Ascend: jejeje así…. que.. Eres tú –dijo este apoyado en un árbol apenas sostenido por sus piernas que ya temblaban- tu traes nuestra muerte pero no importa que nos mates ellos no regresaran a ti y "él" se ha hecho más fuerte aún asique no podrás vencerle

Chico: puede que sea cierto no importa lo que haga ellos no volverán pero siempre puedo acabar con ese maldito y su lambiscón que tiene por seguidor asique solo desaparece –dijo el chico cortando en 2 al demonio con su espada, mientras colgaba su espada en su espalda sacaba su teléfono y comenzaba a marcar y a hablar con alguien – Hola si soy yo solo llamaba para decirte que el trabajo está listo asique dile al cliente que ya puede depositar el dinero en la cuenta

Voz (por teléfono): Muy bien yo le digo y ya regresas?

Chico: no aún no parece que tengo un invitado inesperado cuando termine el asunto con él regresare nos vemos –decía mientras guardaba su teléfono- Quien quiera que este escondido tras ese árbol será mejor que salgas- exclamo el chico

Sirzechs: ha pasado mucho tiempo –decía este mientras salía de detrás del árbol – me sorprende encontrarte en un lugar así que hacías con esos demonios?

Chico: Eran parte de un trabajo por el cual me darán mucho dinero ya que ya no soy como tú o los otros demonios normales que ganan dinero haciendo contratos y esas cosas ahora debo ganarme la vida de alguna forma o acaso crees que vivo de gratis? –pregunto este con una mirada aburrida

Sirzechs: por supuesto que no -suspiro el pelirrojo- pero porque haces esto si continuaras haciendo contratos te iría muy bien

Chico: ya no puedo volver al inframundo o entrar en contacto con algún demonio que no conozca muy bien ya que… bueno tú sabes lo que pasó y muchos demonios nobles me ven como un traidor o un asesino

Sirzechs: Siento mucho lo que pasó pero en mi clan y los otros maous sabemos que tú no eres el culpable de aquel incidente –dijo este mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del chico

Chico: no tienes por qué sentirte culpable los 4 maous no pueden intervenir por un clan por los problemas que conlleva hacerlo pero bueno que tiene pendiente el gran Sirzechs Lucifer conmigo es tarde y quería irme a celebrar otro trabajo cumplido con éxito

Sirzechs: he venido aquí para pedirte un favor –dijo el pelirrojo cambiando su mirada a una más seria

Chico: mmmmm y que sería ese favor es raro que me pidas uno e incluso que vengas a verme –dijo el chico divertido

Sirzechs: el favor consta de 2 partes la primera es que en un lugar de Kuoh hay unos demonios que se rebelaron y asesinaron a sus amos y se han unido y ahora conforman un grupo de 20 pero no son muy fuertes

Chico: si son débiles como dices por que no se lo pides a Rias de cualquier forma es su territorio –dijo este mientras se rascaba la cabeza

Sirzechs: esa es la segunda parte del favor necesito que ayudes a rias no está en condiciones para combatirlos por débiles que sean

Chico: no me digas que está así por la muerte de issei o sí?

Sirzechs: QUEEEEE? Como lo sabes nadie aparte de mi familia lo sabe –exclamo el pelirrojo

Chico: ya estaba enterado pero no se lo he dicho a nadie no te preocupes

Sirzechs: menos mal pero bueno lo que te quería pedir es que subas el ánimo de rias y su equipo para que vuelvan a estar en pie para futuros desafíos que se le puedan presentar ya que ahora cualquier enemigo aplastaría a rias y su equipo

Chico: y cómo quieres que lo haga les doy una charla? –pregunto el chico con cara de wtf xD

Sirzechs: eso lo dejo a tu criterio pero no te excedas ok?

Chico: está bien trataré de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, bueno es mejor que me vaya Kuoh no queda nada cerca y tengo que ir por mis cosas para acabar luego esto necesito unas vacaciones jeje –rio el chico

Sirzechs: te lo agradezco y como recompensa ya pensaré en algo como pago por este favor

Chico: enserio? Y como que sería? -pregunto el chico intrigado

Sirzechs: mmmmm que tal si te hacemos siervo de Rias estoy seguro que te trataría muy bien

Chico: lamentablemente no se puede si me llegaras a convertir en sirviente de rias que ya tiene al dragon emperador rojo tendrías muchos problemas ya que se consideraría que el maou está favoreciendo a su hermana y eso crearía un conflicto que podría terminar en guerra además las piezas no pueden cambiar de amo aun cuando este haya muerto

Sirzechs: pero podemos decirle a ajuka que las arregle pero por otro lado tienes razón bueno ya pensaré en algo – dijo este con una sonrisa mientras desaparecía en un círculo mágico

Chico: bueno asique próximo destino Kuoh quien lo diría jeje pero no es tan malo veré a los chicos una vez más aunque dudo que se acuerden de mi como sea hora de alistarme y partir –dijo el chico mientras se transportaba a su casa

Al día siguiente sirzechs había convocado al grupo Gremory a la sala de reuniones del castillo

Sirzechs: Muy bien chicos los convoque aquí porque quiero decirles algo muy importante

Rias: y que es? –dijo esta a desgana ya que no le importaba nada sin su querido issei

Sirzechs: tengo que decirles que no pueden estar en este estado miserable como puede ser que el orgulloso grupo Gremory que combatió contra la brigada del khaos durante la crisis en el inframundo esté en este estado tan penoso

Akeno: pero Sirzechs-Sama eso… eso fue –dijo esta un tanto triste ya que sabía que esto era verdad

Sirzechs: Solo les puedo decir que aunque no podamos hacer que issei-kun vuelva a nosotros les pido que mantengan su espíritu con vida que el espíritu de Hyodo Issei no muera por algo tan insignificante como su muerte hagan que su espíritu de lucha y alegría traspase las generaciones que luchen por el inframundo que el defendía con su cuerpo y alma que luchen por sus ideales y de esta forma el siempre estará con ustedes, nunca los abandonara. No les pido esto como un Lucifer sino como Sirzechs Gremory que fue contagiado con la esperanza que entregaba Hyodo Issei Entendido? –dijo el pelirrojo lleno de orgullo mientras esperaba la respuesta de los demás

Todos: HAAAAIIIIIII! –respondieron estos llenos de alegría y parecía que el viejo equipo Gremory había regresado

Mientras tanto en Kuoh

Se encontraba el chico con una chaqueta negra con gorro que le llegaba hasta sus gemelos, con una espada en su espalda 2 pistolas en su chaqueta y unos audífonos puestos en sus oídos. Este llegó hasta el lugar donde le había indicado Sirzechs y fue atacado de inmediato por los demonios dentro del edificio donde se encontraban mientras le gritaban

Demonio: Largo de aquí basura esta es nuestra base si no lo haces te mataremos muajajajajajaj –reía desquiciadamente mientras saltaban hacia el chico

Chico: habla menos y pelea más aunque dudo que me hagas el peso –dijo el chico sacando su espada preparándose para luchar

Demonio: que dijiste maldi…. –no pudo acabar la frase porque vio como era ensartado por la espada del chico

Chico: parece que lo que me dijo Sirzechs era cierto no son de gran nivel, bueno como sea debo terminar esto rápido se me acaba el tiempo.

Dijo el chico mientras continuaba peleando con su espada cortando a los demonios como si fueran mantequilla, saltando esquivando una patada baja recuperando el equilibrio dando un giro con su espada extendida cortando a 3 demonios dando un gran salto mientras colgaba su espada en su espalda y sacaba sus pistolas y comenzaba a disparar acabando con el resto de demonios que quedaban hasta solo dejar a 2 que se habían ocultado tras un pilar de aquella sala

Chico: veo que han logrado evadir mis disparos –dijo este mientras veía como los 2 demonios restantes salían de su escondite con poder demoniaco saliendo de sus manos lanzándoselos al chico pero este los evade y les patea una banca cosa que desconcentró a los demonios mientras que el chico saltaba y les disparaba a cada uno en la cabeza

Chico: BOOOOM HEADSHOT JAJAJAJAJAJ adoro este trabajo –reía alegremente el chico y luego cayo exhausto en una banca- pero es muy agotador el no haber dormido bien jeje ahora queda la segunda parte creo que ya deberían estar por llegar –dijo este mientras suspiraba mirando al techo de la sala

Mientras en el castillo Gremory

Grayfia: Señorita Rias nos ha llegado la misión de acabar con unos demonios que han abandonado a su amo y es de primera prioridad que sean exterminados

Rias: Muy bien y dónde están? –pregunto esta un poco desanimada ya que era la primera cacería sin issei

Grayfia: están en un edificio en el área este de Kuoh la transportare de inmediato a la zona cercana a donde se encuentran los demonios –dijo esta comenzando a abrir un círculo mágico para rias y su equipo

Rias: Gracias Grayfia pero Ravel no vienes –dijo esta entrando al círculo junto con su grupo

Ravel: Me quedare aquí Rias-Sama estoy un tanto cansada anoche no pude dormir bien

Rias: Bueno que descanses nos vemos luego –dijo esta desapareciendo en el círculo mágico

En el mismo edificio valga la redundancia xD

Rias: muy bien chicos ahora vamos por esos demonios en nombre del clan Gremory –dijo esta con una pose de orgullo

Todos: hai buchou –dijeron todos entrando al edificio

Dentro del edificio se encontraba el chico escuchando la canción "shall never surrender" (nota: una de mis canciones favoritas) mientras pensaba en sus sospechas sobre la muerte de issei

Chico: mmmmm si lo que pienso es verdad debería haber algo en los restos de aquella base que me indique algo sobre el paradero de issei ya que dudo que este muerto bueno como sea mejor me largo Rias no va a venir ya llevo más de una hora esperando

Rias: quien eres tú? Y más importante que fue lo que dijiste? –exclamo rias desde la entrada de la sala donde se encontraba el chico

Chico: uhhh? –miro el chico hacia la entrada de la habitación donde se encontraba el equipo Gremory- uy se me escapo pero eso no importa lo que importa es que los estaba esperando Rias Gremory

Rias: que quieres decir con que nos estabas esperando? –pregunto esta poniéndose en pose de batalla

Chico: no nada mejor me voy a investigar mis sospechas –dijo el chico parándose de la banca en la que había estado toda la pasada hora pero fue detenido al ver que un fragmento del suelo frente a él fue desintegrado por el poder de la destrucción- no crees que te estás pasando Rias Gremory –dijo este sin voltearse a verla

Rias: Tú no te irás de aquí hasta que nos digas que es eso sobre el paradero de issei y porque dijiste que nos esperabas -dijo la pelirroja aumentando su aura dirigiendo su ira hacia el chico- todo el mundo prepárese para pelear no permitan que se vaya hasta que nos diga todo lo que sabe

Todos: hai ¡!

Rias: veo que ya eliminaste a los demonios –mirando a su alrededor los cuerpos de los demonios- bueno eso no tiene importancia por ahora así que prepárate para pelear no tendremos consideración

Chico: lo que tú digas –dijo el chico de una manera muy altanera

Rias: Koneko, Yuuto, Xenovia ataquen Asia tu cura a los chicos cuando lo necesiten Akeno tú también ataca desde lejos y restringe sus movimientos con tus relámpagos

Acto seguido Koneko, Kiba y Xenovia se lanzaron de frente contra el chico mientras akeno comenzaba a soltar rayos santos para cortar el escape del chico, la primera en atacar fue Koneko pero el chico la mando lejos con una patada y fue atacado inmediatamente por Xenovia y su Durandal cosa que tomo al chico por sorpresa pero no saco su espada solo continuo peleando con solo sus manos esquivando y dando golpes a Xenovia que no podía cubrirse a tiempo ya que estos golpes eran muy rápidos para ella hasta que fue mandada lejos por un golpe en el estómago y chocó contra un montón de escombros que habían quedado de la anterior pelea entre el chico y los demonios rebeldes

Rias: Xenovia! –grito esta al ver como la peliazul era arrojada fuera de la batalla

Chico: ahora sigue la nekomata –dijo este dirigiéndose a Koneko que fue a enfrentarle los golpes de ambos cortaban el aire y hacían un gran zumbido al pasar cerca de los rostros de ambos pero el chico estaba golpeando solo a los puntos vitales del cuerpo como la cien, el hígado, el corazón y el estómago pero ninguno conseguía conectar hasta que en un descuido de Koneko el chico le impacto la cien haciendo que esta cayera pero la pequeña loli quería ponerse de pie pero no podía estaba exhausta por la batalla con el chico y ese golpe le había causado un gran daño y su conciencia comenzaba a alejarse

Koneko: lo siento Buchou -dijo esta desplomándose inconsciente

Chico: Bueno creo que ahora sigue la sacer….. –no pudo acabar la frase ya fue tomado del cuello de su chaqueta negra por Kiba y lo lanzo por los aires pero el chico cayo sentado en una banca he impulsado hacia atrás junto a ella por la fuerza del lanzamiento del rubio pero este quedo sentado con su espada en una de sus manos apuntando al rubio mientras que este le gritaba furioso

Kiba: Qué caso tiene llevar semejante espada si no la vas a utilizar –exclamo el rubio mientras rias y akeno se daban cuenta que era verdad durante toda la batalla el chico no había utilizado su espada solo había utilizado sus manos y agilidad para la pelea

Chico: Así que quieres jugar eh? Bueno hoy tengo tiempo libre –dijo el chico mientras se paraba de su asiento y se preparaba para luchar

Kachin sonaba el metal contra el metal ambos estaban muy parejos pero eran de estilos diferentes de pelea Kiba peleaba con su espada a dos manos mientras que el chico solo la sostenía con una dejándole una mano libre para lanzar ataques mágicos de vez en cuando

Chico: me recuerdas mucho a mi viejo camarada pelean casi de la misma forma solo que él era mucho más rápido y jamás le pude seguir el paso –decía el chico mirando con ojos un tanto tristes como si recordara algo doloroso de su pasado

Kiba: y que es lo que le paso a tu camarada donde esta que no te acompaña en un momento como este –pregunto el rubio sorprendido por aquella confesión del chico

Chico: tal vez no lo parezca pero yo antes tenía un equipo similar al suyo pero todos ellos fueron masacrados sin que yo pudiera hacer algo ya que me encontraba gravemente herido en la batalla y solo pude mirar como mi amada y mis amigos eran asesinados por ese maldito –dijo este mientras su aura tranquila comenzaba a volverse iracunda lanzándose contra el rubio atacando sin detenerse y el rubio solo podía defenderse ya que el chico estaba descontrolado

Rias: Espera no puede ser acaso tú eres?... –rias le pregunto al chico ya que conocía esa historia y estaba reconociendo la cara del chico

Chico: Juro que mataré al bastardo que nos traiciono aunque deba pasar por encima del equipo de la hermana del Maou Sirzechs Lucifer – decía este mientras intentaba romper la defensa del rubio que solo podía retroceder y defenderse

Rias: Wolf pero porque estás aquí hace tiempo no te veía y supongo que ya sabes lo issei verdad?

Wolf: si lo sé y lo lamento mucho, pero si quieres que te diga lo que sospecho sobre issei tendrás que vencerme –dijo este mientras se tranquilizaba y dejaba que el rubio respirara con tranquilidad

Rias: Muy bien tú lo quisiste ahora podemos pelear de verdad Yuuto estás listo?

Kiba: Hai Buchou –respondió el rubio pero no se fijó que sus piernas ya no le respondían y ante esto Wolf aprovechó para atacar al rubio dándole un golpe en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente

Wolf: bien ahora la sacerdotisa del trueno o debo llamarte akeno-san? –dejo el chico divertido

Akeno: ufufuf como gustes Wolf-kun pero lamento decirte que has perdido -dijo esta mientras sonreía dulcemente mientras lanzaba un rayo a los pies del chico

Wolf: a que te refieres? –dijo este mientras daba un gran salto en el aire esquivando el rayo de akeno

Rias: A estooo! –grito esta mientras arrojaba una gran esfera de poder de la destrucción hacia Wolf

Wolf: OHHHH NOOOOOO! –gritó el chico mientras se cubría con ambas manos intentando inútilmente detener aquel ataque

BOOOM!

Hubo una gran explosión y la pelirroja miraba satisfecha el gran agujero que había hecho en una pared pero de repente esta sintió algo helado en su lado derecho de su cabeza

Wolf: No te muevas –susurro el chico con una de sus pistolas apuntando a la cabeza de la pelirroja

Akeno: Bu…Buchou pero como lo lograste? –akeno estaba sorprendida ya que ella vio como el chico era impactado por esa enorme esfera

Wolf: no es para tanto de haber sido la esfera de poder de la Rias Gremory de siempre ahora mismo estaría muerto o al borde de la muerte pero ese ataque de hace unos momentos iba cargado de dudas y angustia por lo que carecía de puntería para mi suerte por lo que logre evadirlo por poco y aprovechando la explosión me coloque a sus espaldas y….. – no pudo continuar hablando ya que sintió una espada en su espalda era la Durandal de Xenovia

Xenovia: Suelta a Buchou o te cortaré en 2 –amenazó Xenovia

Wolf: están observando una pistola que dispara balas de 13mm de tipo perforante explosiva con un solo disparo de ella la cabeza de Rias no será reconocible nunca más asique suelta esa espada o disparare, no juegues conmigo ya no tengo nada que perder y no dudaré en jalar del gatillo

Xenovia: Que la sueltes! Contare hasta 5 –advirtió la peliazul colocando a Durandal mas cerca de la espalda del chico

Wolf: y yo hasta 3 –dijo este con una voz seria, fría y determinada- o bien puedo hacer esto- sacando rápidamente otra pistola intentando golpear a Xenovia con ella pero solo rozo su mentón- con esto será suficiente por ahora –exclamo el chico guardando su pistola

Xenovia: a que te refieres esto no es na…..-no puedo terminar de hablar ya que sintió como su cuerpo se paralizaba y caía de rodillas al suelo

Wolf: Tranquila estarás bien solo rosé tu mentón con esto quedaras con parálisis temporal pero no es nada grave. Muy bien ahora a lo que realmente me tiene hoy aquí. lo ves rias –dijo el chico dirigiéndose a la encañonada pelirroja- tu equipo a pesar de que sea muy poderoso e intente adoptar y quiera mantener el ideal que llevaba issei no pueden cumplirlo porque dudan de sus capacidades ahora que les falta su gran compañero y no atacan con precisión ya que aún cargan con la pena pero deben sobreponerse a esto o guardarlo para sus momentos a solas y desahogarse pero en batalla deben ser serios o sino tus chicos pueden morir al igual que mis queridos camaradas asique míralos esto es lo que causa la pena y el dolor en un equipo que ha perdido el espíritu y las ganas de vivir –indico el chico a rias y esta vio a su equipo exhausto y rendido

Wolf (desde el agujero que dejo rias con su ataque anterior): aunque creo que ellos son especiales y únicos no creo que mueran con tanta facilidad –rio el chico

Rias: de que estás hablando –dijo esta mientras miraba a Wolf sobre el agujero

Wolf: cuídalos debes ser fuerte y transmitirles esa fortaleza para que puedan seguir adelante, bueno me gustaría seguir hablando pero tengo negocios pendientes

Rias: espera vuelve aquí! –dijo esta disparando poder demoniaco de su mano hacia Wolf provocando que más polvo saltara

Wolf: Adiós Rias –dijo este con tono burlesco despidiéndose de la pelirroja despareciendo del lugar

Rias: Demonios escapo jaja –reía la pelirroja en voz baja ya que algo en su interior había revivido se sentía más segura de sí misma y sus ganas de luchar habían vuelto

Todos: Lo sentimos buchou nosotros no pudimos hacer nada contra ese chico no pudimos mantener el espíritu de issei ni siquiera en una mísera cacería de demonios –dijeron estos mientras hacían una reverencia mientras que algunos apretaban sus puños y lloraban de impotencia pero rias hizo que levantaran sus cabezas y les dedico su cálida sonrisa que siempre había tenido

Rias: chicos quiero felicitarlos lucharon valientemente a pesar de que issei no faltaba pelearon sobreponiéndose a su dolor y tristeza gracias a eso recupere mis ganas de luchar y seguir viviendo de verdad muchas gracias

Todos: Bu….buchou pero no logramos hacer nada contra ese chico no merecemos tus halagos

Rias: chicos no importa que no hayan podido vencerlo pero lo que dijo Wolf era verdad nuestros ataques carecían de precisión debido a que seguíamos agobiados por la pérdida de issei pero ahora entrenaremos para hacernos más fuertes para que no tengamos que perder a ninguno de nosotros nunca más

Todos: HAIIII BUCHOU –dijeron estos llenos de alegría a lo que rias sonrió aún más

Rias: bien ahora mis queridos sirvientes vámonos a casa –dijo esta abriendo un círculo mágico desapareciendo de ese lugar volviendo al castillo Gremory donde sirzechs los esperaba

En el castillo Gremory

Sirzechs: y Rias cuéntame cómo les fue? –pregunto el pelirrojo con su habitual sonrisa

Rias: Onii-Sama el grupo Gremory ha vuelto y será más fuerte que nunca –declaro rias llena de orgullo y determinación

Sirzechs: parece que Wolf logró lo que le pedí- pensó el pelirrojo- muy bien ahora deben ir a ducharse y luego vengan a cenar ya es tarde

Todos: hai –acto seguido se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos con una cara muy feliz

Sirzechs: bien ahora es hora de que llame a Wolf para agradecerle lo que hizo –dijo este sacando su teléfono y marcando al número de Wolf

(nota: esta conversación se llevara a cabo completamente por teléfono gracias por su atención xD)

Sirzechs: hola Wolf? Estas ahí? –preguntó este alegremente pero lo que escucho por el teléfono lo sorprendió

Wolf: TRIPLEEEEEEEE! –grito este muy fuerte dejando casi sordo al pelirrojo

Sirzechs: Wolf que pasa por que ese grito –exclamo este

Wolf: ahh? Oh hola sirzechs lo siento es que estaba viendo la final de la NBA entre MIAMI HEAT y CHICAGO BULLS –aclaró el chico

Sirzechs: QUEEEEEEE? Porque no me lo dijiste yo también quería verla pero por el trabajo no pude saber cuándo era –chillo el pelirrojo

Wolf: si quieres puedes venir a verla en mi casa están Poseidón, Odín, y creo que Zeus fue al baño jeje y estamos apostando quien gana y de seguir así ganare la apuesta quieres entrar?

Sirzechs: por supuesto apuesto 10 mil dólares a que ganara Miami Heat

Wolf: ok ya te anoto pero más vale que te des prisa esta por acabar el segundo cuarto –dijo este haciendo que Sirzechs colgara el teléfono y saliera disparado de la sala del castillo y se topó con Rias en el camino a la salida y esta le preguntó

Rias: Onii-Sama a dónde vas con tanta prisa? –pregunto esta muy curiosa ya que nunca veía a su hermano correr de esa manera

Sirzechs: lo siento Ria-tan no puedo hablar tengo que apresurarme nos vemos luego –dijo este saliendo disparado hacia la casa de Wolf y rias solo siguió su camino ya que pensó que era algo importante para él

En la casa de Wolf

Sirzechs entro corriendo pero lamentablemente el partido había acabo cosa que lo desanimo pero Wolf le entregó 20 mil dólares y este intrigado le pregunto por qué lo hacia

Wolf: ganaste la apuesta gano Miami Heat 120 a 110 yo igual gane más o menos lo mismo y esos 3 (Poseidón, Odín y Zeus) se fueron enojados porque perdieron la apuesta jajajaajaj –rio el chico- pero bueno para que me habías llamado dudo que fuera para esto

Sirzechs: era para darte las gracias por el favor estoy en deuda una vez más contigo aún estoy pensando en cómo pagarte este enorme favor ya que te hice cruzar todo el atlántico para cumplir ese favor

Wolf: no te preocupes ya luego pensaremos en algo pero por ahora yo me voy a dormir estoy cansado

Sirzechs: ok y una vez más gracias –dijo el pelirrojo volviendo al castillo Gremory en su círculo mágico

Varias Meses más tarde en una de las bases militares al este del inframundo que era parte de la las nuevas bases militares de la alianza entre las 3 grandes facciones estaba siendo atacada por algo o por alguien nadie sabía bien que era ya que lo que fuera esa cosa era demasiado rápida y poderosa ninguno de los 3 tipos de ataques de los solados tipo demonio, ángel y ángel caído surtía efecto en él

Demonio: pero cómo es posible no recibió ningún daño después de nuestro ataque –decía este tirado en el suelo a duras penas apoyado en sus brazos mientras miraba como sus compañeros eran asesinados en un instante sin poder hacer nada por defenderse

Ángel caído: debemos escapar he informar a Azazel-sama -dijo este intentando levantar vuelo pero fue inmediatamente atravesado con una espada cubierta por un aura negra que lo desintegro como si de una burbuja se trataste

Ángel: pero como si solo fue una estocada es imposible que se haya desintegrado es un monstruo no podemos con él ni todos juntos pudimos con él y éramos más de 300 al inicio ahora que solo quedamos 2 solo podemos tan solo…..- no pudo acabar la frase ya que le fue borrada la mitad de su cuerpo con una ráfaga oscura

Finalmente la base fue consumida en las llamas y desde ellas apareció la silueta de una persona vestida con una armadura negra que salía caminando como si nada hubiera pasado pero entonces una persona vestida con una capucha negra se paró frente a él y al ver esto la persona de la armadura solo se arrodillo frente a este

Voz: veo que disfrutas de tu regreso a la batalla mi querido discípulo Dark Kaizer

Dark Kaizer: Si maestro –respondió este levantándose ya que su maestro le dio una orden

Voz: muy bien hora de acabar con esto Dark Kaizer acaba con esta base y sigamos nuestro camino –señalo el encapuchado

Dark Kaizer: Muy bien como tu ordenes maestro –dijo este generando una cantidad moderada de poder en su mano derecha- Dark Rift (grieta oscura) -dijo este apuntando su ataque a la ya en llamas base de las 3 grandes facciones y esta fue arrasada por la oscuridad y destruida completamente. Acto seguido Dark Kaizer y su maestro se fueron de aquel lugar donde ya solo quedaban escombros de aquella base

(nota: para aclarar este nuevo enemigo que apareció no soy yo mi papel dentro de la historia termino por ahora yo acabe mi participación cuando me fui a dormir hace unos cuantos meses xD)

Al castillo Gremory le fue avisado de este incidente y enviaron al grupo de rias a investigar que había pasado ya que no era normal esto las bases eran constantemente atacadas y destruidas

En los restos de aquella base

Rias: pero que habrá pasado aquí? –se preguntó la pelirroja al ver la destrucción total de esa base

ayu….ayuden…..ayúdenme por fa…vor –exclamaba una voz ante esto rias y los demás intentaron ubicar de donde provenía la voz y lograron ubicarla pero esta era de un demonio que tenía la mitad inferior de su cuerpo atrapada en los escombros muy mal herido

Rias y los demás corrieron a ayudarlo retirando los escombros que estaban sobre él mientras Rias decía

Rias: Rápido Asia ven y cúralo por favor resiste en unos momentos te sentirás mejor -dijo esta ayudando a que el demonio se sentara pero este solo dijo

Demonio: un hombre con armadura negra nos atacó y destruyo como si nada la base –tras decir esto el demonio se desmayó (nota: bueno no me sorprende tras haber pasado tantas horas bajo esos escombros y en su estado grave me sorprendería que se pusiera de pie y se fuera a su casa xD)

Rias: un hombre con armadura negra? –dijo esta mirando a akeno si sabía algo pero esta solo negó con la cabeza

Fin del Capitulo

Buenoooooo por fin termine este capítulo lamento mucho el retraso pero estaba articulando las ideas para que tuvieran sentido espero les guste y como ya saben cualquier review es bien recibida sea mala o buena también espero les haya gustado mi actuación en este capítulo como apoyo moral para el deprimido equipo Gremory que esa era mi función devolverlos a cómo eran antes no ser el héroe de la historia bueno a partir de aquí comienza el arco principal de la historia con la aparición del Dark Kaizer estén atentos a cuando actualice los capítulos a partir de ahora serán mucho más intrigantes


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 Enfrentamiento Contra el monstruo**

**Highschool DxD no me pertenece todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores**

Han pasado 2 días desde que el equipo Gremory acudió a la base que había sido atacada para averiguar que había pasado en ese lugar pero no encontraron nada relevante salvo el culpable de este ataque pero sin nombres solo una breve descripción superficial que se las dio el único demonio sobreviviente en aquel lugar y ahora este demonio se encuentra internado grave en un hospital, mientras que al equipo Gremory se le encargo ir a la siguiente base después de la recién atacada ya que había una alta probabilidad de que esa misma base fuese el siguiente blanco del enemigo

Apareció en el portón de entrada a la base el primo de Rias Gremory el ex demonio joven más fuerte del inframundo Sairaorg Bael (nota: digo ex demonio más fuerte ya que perdió ese título en el volumen 10 ante issei para los que no sepan)

HA LLEGADO SAIRAORG BAEL AL PORTON PRINCIPAL, BAJEN EL PORTON –dando esta orden por el altoparlante dejaron entrar a Sairaorg yendo rias y akeno a recibirlo

Demonio: hey mira son Rias Gremory y Sairaorg Bael 2 de los demonios jóvenes más fuertes del inframundo a que clase de enemigo nos enfrentamos –exclamo un demonio observando la reunión de los primos

Rias: Gracias por venir te esperábamos

Sairaorg: Me sorprendió que hayas solicitado mi apoyo-dijo este sonriendo ya que era raro que rias le pidiera algo- dime que problema tienes acaso soplan malos vientos por aquí?

Rias: Últimamente las bases militares están siendo atacadas a menudo en todos los casos el enemigo….. –no pudo continuar hablando ya que Sairaorg la interrumpió

Sairaorg: el enemigo es uno solo el entra en la base y destruye todo en su camino no es así? –preguntó este con una mirada seria- no tienes que darme los detalles ya me informaron de todo camino hacia aquí

Akeno: y sobre el hombre con la armadura negra? –pregunto esta con una cara de preocupación ya que todo este caos era producido solo por una persona

Sairaorg: hombre con armadura negra? Eso no me lo informaron

Rias: como sea será mejor que entremos a la sala de mando para planificar nuestra estrategia para el ataque –dijo esta dirigiéndose hacia el interior de la base siendo seguida por Sairaorg y Akeno

Estando dentro de la base los 3 jóvenes se encontraban organizando la estrategia más efectiva para combatir al nuevo enemigo porque este no sufrió ningún daño a pesar de recibir ataques de las 3 razas demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos

Sairaorg: si lo que me estás diciendo es verdad no se me ocurre nada más que pelear a puños contra este maldito ya que no son efectivos ataques mágicos o puede ser que se necesite un gran nivel de poder para herirlo de ser así debemos pedir ayuda a demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos que sean sobre la Clase A pero dudo que los líderes de las otras facciones envíen a sus mejores soldados para combatir esta amenaza –dijo este suspirando ya que era muy complicado este tema por la escasez de soldados con un buen nivel de pelea

Rias: he pensado en una formación para el ataque contra el enemigo y tú debes estar en la línea del frente junto con Koneko, Kiba y Xenovia mientras que Akeno, Rossweisse y yo atacamos de manera consecutiva con ataques mágicos de gran potencia y dejando a Asia en Retaguardia como apoyo médico –dijo está mostrando una proyección en una pantalla con la formación para el ataque- y dime que te parece?

Sairaorg: veo que has pensado en una buena estrategia pero no sabemos cuánto podemos soportar contra ese enemigo según me cuentas sus ataques son muy poderosos yo al menos puedo soportar mucho castigo debido a mi condición física pero no puedo decir lo mismo de tus sirvientes ya que el único que me igualaba en fuerza física así como en resistencia era Issei Hyodo pero lamentablemente ya no contamos con él –dijo este un tanto desanimado- ya que sin él el poder de combate del equipo Gremory cae casi en un 40%

Akeno: como sabes eso? –pregunto esta un tanto asombrada por lo que dijo Sairaorg

Sairaorg: Issei Hyodo tenía el mayor poder destructivo en el equipo Gremory y ahora su falta se nota demasiado ya que muchas de las estrategias de Rias se basaban en que Issei Hyodo atacara con todo su poder para acabar rápidamente con la resistencia del enemigo o me equivoco Rias? –pregunto este mirando a la pelirroja que seguida sumida en la computadora organizando la estrategia para el ataque

Rias: Tienes razón pero muy a mi pesar ya no contamos Issei y es un grave error contar con lo que no dispones –dijo esta con una expresión seria pero los 3 sabían que le dolía la falta de issei para esta situación pero la pelirroja soportaba ese dolor y lo liberaba en su habitación en las noches siguiendo el consejo que le había dado Wolf (nota: jeje mis consejos aunque parezcan un tanto superficiales son bastante útiles incluso en la vida diaria mis amigos me dicen que mis consejos les sirven de mucho)

Y así los 3 continuaron charlando sobre cómo proceder ante el enemigo y que hacer en caso de que algo fallara y sin darse cuenta se les vino la noche en cima

En otro recinto Militar de grado secreto se encontraban Sirzechs, Azazel y Michael entrenando para realizar un gran ataque a gran escala y de gran poder destructivo pero como se trataba de mucho poder para controlar su precisión todos estaban exhaustos

Sirzechs: Maldición esto es muy difícil y requiere de que el enemigo no sea capaz de escapar del área de acción del ataque porque si no solo será la destrucción de la zona de impacto y un derroche inmenso de poder y quedaríamos luchando en pésimas condiciones –reclamaba el pelirrojo ya que llevaban 2 días practicando

Azazel: y solo disponemos de 3 disparos y nada más si el enemigo puede evadir este ataque no seremos más que una carga en el combate –decía el caído mientras se rascaba la cabeza

Michael: no podemos rendirnos tenemos que mejorar este ataque para que sea perfecto si lo logramos será el arma definitiva e invencible y aseguraremos la victoria –decía el rubio intentando animar a los otros 2 y lo logró – bien una vez más

Sirzechs/Azazel/Michael: Vamos Gravity Destroyer! –gritaron los 3 mientras reunían gran cantidad de su poder en un punto creando una esfera de energía de color plomizo mientras intentaban corregir los puntos débiles de esta técnica final

Estos 3 se estaban esforzando de esta manera bajo un entrenamiento infernal ya que veían como todos intentaban ayudar para poder acabar con esta amenaza

De vuelta en la base donde se encontraba rias , esta se encontraba hablando con su hermano ya que no había sabido nada de él en los últimos 2 días

Rias: Onii-Sama donde has estado las cosas por aquí están muy agitadas –preguntaba la pelirroja un tanto curiosa ya que nunca su hermano había desaparecido sin avisar

Sirzechs: Lo siento si no les avise Rias pero esto es altamente confidencial así que procura guardar silencio sobre esto ok?

Rias: ok –dijo esta un tanto sorprendida por lo que le dijo su hermano

Sirzechs: estoy aquí reunido con Azazel y Michael estamos creando un ataque para combatir la nueva amenaza pero cuando esté terminado nada podrá sobrevivir tras ser impactado por él –explico este a su hermana que lo miraba interesada a través del círculo mágico - y ya llego Sairaorg?

Rias: si llego hoy en la mañana y por ahora está entrenando

Sirzechs: bien eso quiere decir que se está tomando enserio esto –pensó este- OH se me olvidaba Azazel me dijo que enviara a alguien para ayudarte estará allí en la madrugada

Rias: y de quien se trata? –preguntó esta sorprendida ya que no esperaba que alguien más viniese a ayudar en esto

Sirzechs: dijo que no te contara nada ya que posiblemente no te agradaría pero bueno eso es todo por ahora nos vemos en otra ocasión adiós –dijo este desapareciendo el círculo mágico de comunicación

Ya era muy de noche pero toda la base seguía activa como si estuviera de día ya que no podían dejar que esa base fuera destruida con todos los soldados en su interior ni que el enemigo continuara avanzando haciendo lo que le venía en gana pero de pronto hubo una explosión en el portón donde se encontraba un grupo de ángeles caídos que estaban de guardia

BOOMMMMM!

Rias: Pero qué fue eso? –pregunto la pelirroja mientras corría junto a Sairaorg y akeno hacia la entrada

TODAS LAS TROPAS CONCENTRARSE EN LA ENTRADA PRINCIPAL REPITO TODAS LAS TROPAS REPORTARSE EN LA ENTRADA PRINCIPAL ESTAMOS BAJO ATAQUE

Ante esto todos los soldados acudieron a la puerta principal donde se había producido la explosión pero Sairaorg se detuvo ya que sintió una gran presencia en la parte trasera de la base

Sairaorg: Rias espera esto no es más que un señuelo esa explosión es una distracción el verdadero enemigo ya está dentro de la base –dijo este cambiando el rumbo y dirigiéndose hacia la parte posterior de la base

Rias: si lo que dice Sairaorg es cierto debemos seguirlo vamos chicos

Kiba, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia y Rossweisse: Hai Buchou –acto seguido todos estos se dirigen hacia donde había corrido Sairaorg y al llegar miraron que Sairaorg estaba parado sin hacer nada mientras veía como un hombre con armadura negra acababa fácilmente con un grupo de 10 demonios sin siquiera agitarse

Sairaorg: con que es él el tipo que destruye las bases como si nada –dijo este mientras miraba fijamente a su enemigo- parece que debo ponerme serio desde el comienzo

Rias: muy bien todos como lo practicamos –dijo esta dando la indicación para hacer la formación- Sairaorg, Koneko, Kiba, Xenovia ataquen con todas sus fuerzas no dejen que siga avanzando. Akeno y Rossweisse nosotras atacaremos con todo nuestro poder para hacer una abertura en su defensa, listos todos y ahora a luchar –dijo esta expulsando su poder al igual que el resto

Todos: Muy bien desgraciado ahora a llegado tu fin

(nota: supongo que ya todos sabemos que contra quien van a luchar es Dark Kaizer verdad? xD ojala les vaya bien)

Dark Kaizer solo se quedó parado en su lugar sin hacer nada esperando a ver qué es lo que hacían sus oponentes y lo que vio fue a Sairaorg entrando en Balance Breaker colocándose su armadura del león de nemea (nota: esta armadura aparece en el volumen 10 en el duelo entre Issei y Sairaorg pero este último no quería utilizarla en un comienzo ya que había prometido que solo la usaría de estar en un gran peligro el inframundo y al colocársela su poder aumenta mucho más de nivel siendo que de por si es bastante poderoso) , Xenovia sacaba su Durandal , Kiba sacando su espada santa demoniaca y a Koneko entrando en su modo nekomata

Acto seguido los primeros en lanzarse son Kiba, Xenovia y Koneko lanzado una gran variedad de ataques, atacando desde las bandas Kiba y Xenovia intentan atravesarlo con sus espadas pero este los esquiva haciendo que estos casi se lastimen entre si pero se alcanzan evadir uno del otro, Koneko se lanza hacia él pero Dark Kaizer solo la golpea con su mano en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza este era un golpe sin mucha fuerza a juicio del Dark Kaizer pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para mandar a Koneko a volar y que esta se estrellara contra una muralla haciendo que esta se desmayara y saliera de su modo nekomata

Rias: imposible! Koneko de un solo golpe –rias no pudo hablar ya que estaba sorprendida recién iban 30 segundos de combate y ya habían sufrido una baja pero más que eso era la facilidad con la que había acabado con su torre ya que esta pieza posee una defensa y ataque muy fuerte pero Koneko quedo fuera de combate con solo un puñetazo del Dark Kaizer

Sairaorg: mmmmm veo que eres muy fuerte derribaste a la torre de Rias Gremory con tan solo un puñetazo te felicito –dijo este mientras observaba, esperando una abertura en su defensa que le permitiera entrar pero a pesar de estar bajo el ataque constante de Rias, Akeno, Rossweisse, Kiba y Xenovia este mantenía una defensa muy sólida defendiéndose de todos los ataques con mucha facilidad y lo peor era que Kiba y Xenovia se estaban cansando ya que tras tantos ataques fallidos estaban acabando con sus energías y sus movimientos se hacían más lentos

Kiba (jadeando): no puede ser no hemos conseguido impactarle y estamos atacando con todo lo que tenemos siquiera tiene un rasguño –dijo este respirando con dificultad

Xenovia: Pero no importa lo que pase no podemos rendirnos –dijo esta también jadeando mientras ponía fuerzas en sus piernas y se lanzaba de nuevo a luchar

Sairaorg: Bien dicho ahora me toca a mí luchar contra él –dijo este lanzándose contra el Dark Kaizer mientras este también corría a enfrentarlo- con que por fin te mueves eh?

Sairaorg llego de frente a golpearlo mientras el Dark Kaizer lanzaba un golpe al mismo tiempo haciendo que ambos puños chocaran entre si produciendo una onda de energía producto del choque entre ambos peleadores, ambos retrocedieron unos pasos de un salto y se lanzaron de nuevo al ataque.

Rias: Bien chicas debemos apoyar a Sairaorg ataquen con todo lo que tienen –dijo esta comenzando a lanzar muchas esferas de poder de la destrucción de distintos tamaños mientras que Akeno lanzaba rayos y Rossweisse utilizaba magia nórdica pero ambos (Sairaorg y Dark Kaizer) se movían muy rápido y ninguno de los ataques de las 3 chicas lograba impactar

Ambos peleadores no cedían ni un solo paso pero ocurrió algo que llamo la atención de rias y esta dejo de atacar

Rias: espera Sairaorg DETENTE! –grito esta llamando la atención de Akeno y Rossweisse

Akeno: Que sucede Rias? Por qué ese grito? –preguntó esta un tanto confundida ya que a sus ojos ambos estaban parejos

Rias: Los golpes de Sairaorg pierden fuerza -dijo esta indicándole a akeno las manos de Sairaorg- sus manos están sangrando y la armadura en sus manos está comenzando a romperse

Akeno: QUEEEEE? Como es que está pasando ambos están peleando al mismo nivel pero porque la armadura de ese hombre no se ha siquiera agrietado un poco (nota: hasta ahora ninguno de ellos sabe el nombre del "hombre con la armadura negra" pero coloco el nombre del Dark Kaizer porque nosotros si xD)

Sairaorg lentamente comenzó a ceder terreno ya que sus manos le dolían y la razón era que se había roto los nudillos ya que la armadura del Dark Kaizer era exageradamente dura incluso más que la suya

Sairaorg: maldición tengo los nudillos de ambas manos rotos y de seguir así me romperé las manos y las muñecas -pensó este asique decidió jugarse el todo por el todo y se lanzó con un ataque de gran potencia contra el Dark Kaizer siendo demasiado rápido para cualquiera de los presentes observar cómo se movía salvo Dark Kaizer este podía verlo, Sairaorg lanzo un puñetazo con toda su fuerza hacia el yelmo de la armadura de su oponente y este golpe llevaba tanta fuerza que rompió el piso detrás de este pero sintió algo en su pecho y vio la mano del Dark Kaizer emanando energía oscura

Dark Kaizer: Desaparece –fue lo único que dijo liberando el poder acumulado mandando a Sairaorg más allá de donde se encontraban las chicas impactando contra una muralla derribándola quedando inconsciente mientras todos los demás estaban sorprendidos ya que habían noqueado al más fuerte del grupo y eso disminuía aún más las probabilidades de victoria

Kiba: Aunque deba morir en esta pelea juro que te…. –no pudo acabar su frase ya que Dark Kaizer apareció frente a él, intento cubrirse pero de una patada en el estómago que rompió su defensa y lo dejo fuera de combate

Rias: Kibaaaaa! –grito esta desesperada ya que otro de sus queridos sirvientes había sido derrotado

Acto seguido Xenovia fue a atacarlo para vengar a Kiba pero lo que recibió a cambio fue un golpe el estómago que hizo que esta se doblara de dolor pero no termino ahí luego de eso recibió otra patada en el estómago pero esta la mando a volar literalmente y fue recibida con un golpe de martillo en la espalda regresándola a la tierra haciendo un cráter al impactar contra ella de donde la peliazul no se movió

Rias: Xeno…via –dijo esta a punto de llorar ya que ya no soportaba ver a sus sirvientes sufrir de esa manera cayendo de rodillas sin darse cuenta de que el Dark Kaizer estaba apuntando su Dark Rift hacia ella pero 2 siluetas se colocaron entre rias y el Dark Rift creando una barrera esas siluetas eran Akeno y Rossweisse pero ni siquiera su poder combinado pudo detener el ataque del Dark Kaizer y como resultado ambas pasaron al lado de rias cayendo violentamente al suelo y akeno con sus últimas fuerzas solo pudo decir en un susurro

Akeno: Ri…..Rias huye –dijo esta desplomándose

Rias: Akenooooo! Rossweisse! –grito esta pero al darse vuelta se topó con que el Dark Kaizer estaba emanando energía oscura cosa que hacía que temblara de miedo sin poder moverse de su lugar

Dark Kaizer: Una vez más Dark….. –no pudo acabar la frase ya que alguien lo pateo en la cabeza mandándolo contra una pared y rias solo pudo quedar sorprendida ante esto y reconoció quien la había salvado era Vali con su armadura y este corrió hasta donde se encontraba esta y le pregunto

Vali: Rias Gremory te encuentras bien?

Rias: Pero Vali que haces aquí? –pregunto esta atónita al ver que Vali la había salvado

Vali: Azazel me envió como apoyo pero ese tipo no resulto ser la gran cosa –dijo este mirando al agujero donde se encontraba incrustado el Dark Kaizer pero de pronto una gran explosión borro por completo aquella pared y apareció la silueta del Dark Kaizer ante esto Vali se colocó en pose de batalla

Dark Kaizer: Bien en donde me quede? Ahhh si ya recuerdo Dark Rift –dijo este lanzando nuevamente su ataque ante esto Vali Respondió

Vali: DIVIDE –dijo este cortando a la mitad el poder de ese ataque pero lo que consiguió fue que su armadura fuera consumida por la oscuridad y ser golpeado con lo que sobraba del Dark Rift despojándolo de su armadura haciéndola pedazos dejando fuera de combate a Vali

Ahora solo quedaba rias que estaba congelada en su lugar sin poder hacer nada el miedo había hecho presa de ella, esta temblaba cual cachorro entonces el Dark Kaizer comenzó a cargar una cantidad de poder oscuro aún mayor de la que reunía para realizar el Dark Rift

Dark Kaizer: muy bien ahora desaparece Rias Gremory Dark Execution (ejecución oscura) pero cuando estaba por lanzar su ataque este fue detenido por su maestro

Maestro: Muy bien detente Dark Kaizer es suficiente no hay necesidad de acabar con ella mira como la has dejado todo su equipo fue derrotado incluso derrotaste al portador del Vanishing Dragon –dijo este mirando toda la destrucción causada por su discípulo- hora de irnos acaban de llegar Sirzechs Lucifer, Azazel y Michael con refuerzos y aunque no es de gravedad estas bastante herido tenemos que curarte –dijo este desapareciendo en un círculo mágico (Nota: menos mal está herido sino pensaría que es un puto dios o un ser intocable xD)

Dark Kaizer estaba parado es su lugar hasta que llego Sirzechs con Azazel y vieron lo que había sucedido pero estos solo reaccionaron a ponerse en pose de batalla mientras estallaban en ira pero al momento de atacar Dark Kaizer les dijo

Dark Kaizer: esto es solo una pequeña muestra de mi poder, tienen suerte de que mi maestro ordeno retirarme ya nos encontraremos de nuevo –dijo este sacando sus alas y comenzó a volar a una velocidad impresionante y desapareció en un instante

Sirzechs corrió a recoger a su hermana que seguía temblando mientras que Azazel transportaba a todos a un reciento medico con un círculo mágico y solo quedaron Sirzechs y Rias que era abrazada por su hermano

Sirzechs: Esto lo pagarás caro Dark Kaizer lo juro dijo este expulsando una aura lo suficientemente grande como para intimidar a cualquiera pero se logró calmar y llevo a rias al castillo de su familia donde su madre se encargó de hacerla volver en si ya que seguía en un trance muy profundo y no reaccionaba a nadie que le hablaba

Fin del capitulo

Bueno aquí termina otro capítulo más del fic espero les haya gustado hoy vimos los poderes del Dark Kaizer y como siempre digo cualquier review es bien recibida sea mala o buena hasta la próxima gente

**Wolf: ahhhhhh que relajante –decía el chico mientras bebía una bebida tropical sentado en una silla playera bajo una sombrilla que lo cubría del cálido sol de Hawái –por fin pude tomarme mis merecidas vacaciones y recién llevo una semana **

**Voz: con que aquí estabas -dijo una voz al lado suyo que sonaba un tanto molesta**

**El chico solo levanto sus lentes de sol para ver a quien le hablaba **

**Wolf: O Sirzechs eres tú que quieres no ves que estoy en mis vacaciones?**

**Sirzechs: te necesitaré una vez más estamos peleando contra un enemigo muy poderoso y el inframundo requiere tu ayuda **

**Wolf: me niego sabes cuánto me costó hacerme el tiempo para mis vacaciones y ahora tu sales con que necesitas mi ayuda ni lo sueñes –dijo este volviendo a recostarse sobre su silla **

**Sirzechs: esto es una orden como el rey demonio no te lo estoy pidiendo como favor –dijo este un tanto enojado por la actitud del chico**

**Wolf: mientras ese tipo no moleste mis vacaciones o mis propiedades me vale gorro lo que pase jajajajaj xD **

**Sirzechs: veo que estas muy seguro de ti mismo pero te tengo una sorpresa para el futuro y no podrás safarte de ella hasta entonces Wolf DISFRUTA TUS VACACIONES MUAJAJJAJAJAJA –dijo este desapareciendo en su círculo mágico **

**Wolf: meh no tiene nada con que obligarme quiero ver que intente joderme mis vacaciones y bueno gente en lo que yo disfruto mis vacaciones yo me despido **


End file.
